e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg
Greg Adley is the fifth, final, and longest-serving probation worker to the Misfits Gang, appearing throughout Series 4 and 5. Although without a power or apparently even aware of powers, Greg has a painful past and shares the short fuse of the first probation worker Tony. Intimidating, intense and with a twisted sense of humour, Greg is a borderline psychopath and the only probation worker that the gang were actually afraid of. Greg was also the only probation worker not to be killed by the gang, although he narrowly survived one attempt in Series 5. A closeted homosexual, Greg was shown on rare occasions to have a softer side, Jekyll-and-Hyde like; to play the piano, and has a fondness for karaoke and the music of 1980s band Frankie Goes To Hollywood. Greg showed attraction to Curtis and later Finn, whom he previously mercilessly bullied. Greg eventually comes out and happily announces he is in a relationship with Stuart in the future. History Series 4 Greg arrived at the Community Centre in the first episode of Series 4 as the replacement to the missing Laura. He immediately terrifies the gang, singling out Finn for bullying, and to which intense behavior Curtis replies it definitely different to all previous probation workers. It's suggested at times that Greg is a closeted homosexual. The first hint to this hidden personality trait is in Series 4 Episode 4, when he tells Curtis that he is an attractive young man. He is also shown on various occasions to be very sensitive. In Series 4 Episode 7, the gang accidentally find him singing "The Power of Love" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood onstage in a karaoke bar, leading to his anger that they have found him in such a vulnerable state. In Series 4 Episode 8. he is completely open with Rudy about his past, telling him that he was once in love, but messed up and has been feeling heartbroken since. He encourages Rudy to go out and save his love for Nadine instead of making the same mistakes as he did. Series 5 In Series 5 Episode 1, he catches Alex anally-raping Finn to remove his power, but mistakes it for a genuine homosexual experience between the two. He quickly apologises for intruding before leaving and sitting outside the room with a melancholy expression on his face, suggesting his empathy. Later in Series 5 Episode 2, he catches Finn naked in the shower and refuses to give back his towel. In Series 5 Episode 3, Greg got drunk and attempted to teach Finn how to play "The Power of Love" on the piano. As Greg begins to come onto Finn very strongly, Finn gets freaked out and unconsciously pushes Greg away with his Telekinesis, accidentally causing Greg to fall over the mezzanine. Believing him dead, Finn, Rudy and Alex go to bury Greg under the overpass, but as Greg lies in the freshly-dug grave, he stirs, revealing he is not dead causing Rudy to panic and hit Greg on the head with his shovel. Still, Greg survives, and they decide to make it look as though he's just got drunk in his car and crashed. They leave Greg in his car with his penis out and wearing a sombrero, taking the handbrake off so that it crashes into Jess's car. Greg wakes up the next morning with nothing more than a headache but with no memory of the previous evening. In Alternate Timeline(s) )]]Two years into the future, Greg is seen as still being the probation worker of the Community Centre. He is overseeing two new, unnamed young men on community service, as well as the Jumper Posse who are pretending to be on community service as alter egos although Greg has not yet realized (unlike when Abby was pretending to be on community service and Greg caught her out almost immediately who then put her on community service for real). In this timeline, Greg also has a trainee probation worker in former Misfits gang member Finn. In his final appearance, the Misfits gang find Greg naked in the storeroom with another gay probation worker, Stuart. Greg happily announces that he is gay and proud, before holding Stuart's hand, the gang awkwardly close the door on them. Quotes Series 4 * Caught singing "The Power of Love" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood at the Wertham karaoke bar. Series 5 Possible power *Although Greg has never shown to possess a superpower or even know about them, a number of fans have hypothesized that Greg may have bought Immortality from Seth, since that would explain how he survived the attempt on his life (being thrown from a great height and apparently breaking bones yet being fine the next day; surviving being hit with a shovel in the head; surviving a car crash ect). *Actor Shaun Dooley suggested in an interview with Radio Times that his character Greg does actually know about superpowers, and may have actually had one himself all along:- Behind the scenes *In The Misfits Book, there is a section in the form of a newspaper article, in which Greg has written what he believes his perfect Sunday would be, which includes relatively normal things, but often in a violent manner, such as insulting the weeds as he does his gardening, or repeatedly stabbing his breakfast as he cooks it. In this article he mentions that he has a wife. Trivia *Greg is the only probation worker to not be killed by The Misfits Gang, narrowly surviving one occasion in Series 5. *Greg is the longest serving probation worker to the Misfits gang, appearing in 15 episodes (compared to Shaun's 11). *Greg was the 5th and final probation worker. *Of all the members of the gang, Greg only met Curtis, Rudy, Finn, Jess, Abby and Alex (Simon and Alisha had gone back in time/died in the previous episode, Nathan was apparently still in prison in America, and it is explained that Kelly had recently absconded to Africa with Seth). Appearances Episodes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Probation Workers Category:Powerless Individuals Category:Male Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:LGBT individuals Category:Series 5 Characters